Talk:It's a Pony Kind of Christmas
I don't feel that it's necessary to have a separate page for each of the songs. Most of them use traditional lyrics, so a link to Wikipedia would be more informative than a one or two sentence summary that would never have more information. The songs aren't really notable enough in the context of FiM. I think making each song a section on the page for the album would be a better layout. Unless you think there can be a decent amount of content for each page? ~Bobogoobo (talk) 17:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. Of course there is still a possibility that the lyrics will be noticeably ponyfied, but if they aren't, the above proposition seem most reasonable to me. Vengir (talk) 17:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Disagree. On the Phineas and Ferb wiki they have lyric pages for all of the Xmas songs they cover, even the ones they perform straight. - Jasonbres (talk) 18:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, and why should we do the same? ~Bobogoobo (talk) 19:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::The idea of following another Wiki's lead aside, there's still the possibility of the lyrics being altered, as Vengir suggests. That being said, even if they aren't, would there be any harm in "republishing" the lyrics on the Wiki? They're in the public domain, and wouldn't keeping them on separate pages work better for the lyrics-generating script on the Songs page? 20:06, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah if they're altered, my point is moot. There's no harm in republishing, it just doesn't seem necessary when they're probably already on the Wikipedia page and most people know the songs already. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 20:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Most people. There's still a bunch who don't. And like Imperfect said, there's no harm, and it would help with the lyrics generating script. TheGuineaPig45 (talk) 20:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Disagreed. Even if the lyrics are straight, it's still sung by the ponies, not the original singers. TheGuineaPig45 (talk) 19:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I was thinking we could still have the infobox and lyrics, just have them all in the same place rather than spread out. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 19:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Again, disagreed. Each song is 2+ minutes. That page would become incredibly long if we kept them all on the same page. Too long. TheGuineaPig45 (talk) 19:53, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do I have a say in this? There is a third option: the middle option! We do both! We do put in the lyrics, but at the same time we don't! Then everyone's happy! :D See? It's the perfect solution! --Mega Sean 45 (talk) 06:14, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Recording Date Re: Recording Date. The current recording date says the album was worked on from 2011-2015. However, I can't find any proof of this (nor is there a reference) and Ingram tweeted that he started on the project in September 2015 (ref 2 &3). Should this be changed to just 2015 then barring proof otherwise?---- Rad140 (Message) 17:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably that way because The Heart Carol was recorded earlier. I'd change the dash to a comma. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 20:14, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Except that this version of the Heart Carol is longer and credited to the Phoenix Chamber Choir, which is not Monique Creber's choir. - Jasonbres (talk) 20:17, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Colorblindness Compatibility I thought it was obvious that red-on-green would be difficult for red-green colorblind people to read, but my two edits to help alleviate this (first | second) were reversed (because [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Pony_Kind_of_Christmas?oldid=1574001 " I really like the Christmas theming"] and for no reason), so I thought I'd start the serious discussion here. What colors should we use on this page's infobox? Let's compare what we've tried so far: ;Current version (Christmasey - #CC231E on #34A65F) :Fails all contrast tests :Photos ;My first revision (Same as album cover - #FFF on #F43795) :WCAG AA Compliant for 18pt text or larger :Photos ;My second revision (Christmasey - #B71C1C on #C8E6C9) :WCAG AAA Compliant for 18pt text or larger :Photos Colors can be tested here before they're proposed: http://contrastchecker.com/ If anyone can come up with colors that are WCAG AA or better that we can all agree on, please reply with them. ~Supuhstar* 03:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :This is better suited for the forums, not a talk page. And before any "serious discussion" takes place, may I ask why the sudden necessity for this Wiki to be WCAG-compliant? Is this a recent change to Wikia's policies/terms of use? I can only assume so, as this has not been an issue in the five years that this Wiki has been active. :If this is not a new stipulation set by Wikia policy, then I see no reason for this discussion because it would involve testing color combinations for far too many infoboxes. As sensitive as this Wiki tries to be to as wide a userbase as possible, this sounds like nothing but an inconvenience. 03:52, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Nah, it's probably nothing Wikia policy related. Kinda funny to see a person talking the colorblindness accessibility who founded a wiki which has message walls unreadable to a person without colorblindness – unless you highlight the text, of course. As Impy said, it's too much work until all is changed and reviewed, but I too can see the appeal. But it could be doable in a reasonable time if we just went with one color variant for all song infoboxes. Vengir (talk • contributions) 11:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::If it's better suited to a forum post, direct me to the proper forums. Ever since the WCAG standard was put into place, it's been imperative that the entire internet comply. Personally, every time I set text and background colors, I ensure they are easily read by disabled people by using this standard. Every time I run into a wiki page, whether it's MLP wiki, general Wikia, or otherwise, that has poorly-contrasted text, I fix it. It hasn't been so vehemently reverted until now. :::It's not hard to just change the ones you see. The Wikia community CSS best practices state that editors should "Try to ensure good contrast between text and the background - such as dark text on a light background." With more than one out of every 11 people suffering colorblindness , and 60% of those people enduring everyday problems from it , do we really want to be another place that's difficult for them? I hardly think it's an inconvenience to use colors that work well together, especially when people like me are willing to take the time and effort to find them for you! ~Supuhstar* 12:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC)